


Alliance Roleplay: After thoughts

by Alxbaster02, Prince_of_Azuna, TheBansheeQueen



Series: The Crimson Company [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxbaster02/pseuds/Alxbaster02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Azuna/pseuds/Prince_of_Azuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen





	Alliance Roleplay: After thoughts

Larandia stepped aboard her boat. She was tired. She hated being on land the best of times; when she had a nagging space goat following her? Hell. Actual hell. The Draenei and her druid pet's reactions had been amusing at least, her response to her declaration to Azshara was expected, but still funny. She also got some gold out of it too, and she got to see the little Draenei beg. 

A win at the end of the day. 

As she retreated to her quarters, she allowed her disguise to drop. Two arms became four, green hair stretching into tentacles and gills. Ahhh this was better. She curled onto her chair, throwing her tail over the arm of the seat and beginning to plan out how she going to get ahold of the Draenai's soon to be contacts. Work always put her in a better mood. She might even go for a swim after. She grinned, 

"I love my job" she chuckles aloud.

 

\--------------------------------

"You're paying her hov much?!" Aelradine gasps over her drink in the bar, "you know how much pussy I could buy with zhat? A lot!"

Taeghan sighed "you whorink yourself will not get us any closer to findink Maddie's mozer" 

"Ze point of whoring myzelf is to get stuffed, not to find zomeones lozt parent. I use other toolz for zhat"

"Pleaze, do not enlighten me"

Aelradine grins and rolls her eyes playfully "Jealouz?" 

"You vish! 

Acanthria laughs lazily over her own cup, watching the two evenly, Taeghan shoots her a look "Itz nut funny!"

she shrugs "Kinda' is"

Taeghan grunts in frustration. Today had been garbage enough as it was, dealing with that strange rogue and her smart mouth. She sighed. Aelradine bats her eyelashes at her "Awh, it'z okay baby. I'll call in a few favourz and get uz another ztep closer to finding Maddie's mother. Would that make you happier?"

"Sure" the reply was rather empty but Aelradine would take it.

"Perk up, babe" the lightforged grinned "By the time I'm finished, you'll be begging to eat my-"

\-----------------------------

 

Aelradine rubbed the shoulder that had been viciously assaulted by Taeghans elbow and laughed heartily. She didn't mind. She knew Taeghan loved her really. Approaching Suramar with her hood up over her horns, she breathed in the sweet smell of mana and arcwine, if she was quick she could get into the estate she needed without being noticed and getting her ass kicked. Damn the alliance and horde war and it getting between her and all this sweet, sweet nightborne ass. Least she knew there was one household that likely wouldn't kill her on sight. Either way, Aelradine never said no to a little pain.

She sprinted in, her hooves slightly louder against the stone path than she would have liked. Head down, hooves forward, she moved as quick as she could until the house came into view. The Ailelumi estate. 

She knocked on the door, hoping for a quick answer. She received one, she recognised the doorman. 

"Adrius. Hey, babe. Iz Ervine or Hae'lynn in?"

Adrius blinked in surprise, "Aelradine, this is- you really shouldn't-"

"Yeah, I know but you nightborne are just so loveable I just can't keep away." she grinned "zo can I come in?"

"Adrius? What is the problem."

Aelradine's grin widened. Ah, there he was, the man of the house. Ervine Ailelumi.

"Ervine, baby" Aelradine cooed "You're looking az panty dropping az ever. Iz your wife in? I hope zo"

Ervine huffed in minor amusement, "Aelradine, you are so desperate for our entertainment you charged into enemy territory for it?"

The lightforged chuckles "You've fucked your wife before, you know that pussy is worth charging at least two enemy zones for"

Adrius coughs awkwardly "I assume you'll handle this, sir?"

"That I will" Ervine confirms which prompts the doorman to leave quickly, "Come in"

Aelradine did as she was bid, jogging in after the taller man and latching onto his arm, "zoooo how's Hae-Hae?"

"She is well. She just had a baby actually"

"Aww, Ervine congratulationz!"

"Thank you"

"Zhey gotta name?" 

"Fleur"

"Zo cute!"

Ervine nodded in agreement, leading the Draenei to his office, "in here please". Once in the safety of the office, the nightborne turned to his guest, "I assume this isn't just a social call?" 

Aelradine smiles at him "zo perceptive. No, I'm looking for zomeone, an undead."

"I see. Any defining features?"

"uhhh, maybe? zhey're guesses."

Ervine perches behind his desk, "Tell me"

"ugh" she thinks back on what Taeghan and Arcanthria mentioned at the bar, "Rotten, replaced parts, raized in Tirifal glades, probably a forsaken second name; not a human one..." well shit, that was all she could remember,

"Why are you after this person?" Ervine inquired after a moment of silent thought,

"Her daughter is looking for her" the woman explained "tanned girl, early twenties, born in kul'tirus"

"I see" a pause "I know someone who fits the description but then agian...there are lots of undead that fit that description"

"You zee why we're struggling?"

"I do" he jots something down on a piece of paper "I shall find out what I can for you"

"You're a zaint, Ervine" she grins, "zince I came all this way, what say you, me and Hae'lynn ztart a faction war...in the bedroom~" 

Ervine sighs and checks the time, standing he huffs, "I have nothing better to do, Hae'lynn will be in the medical bay"

"Yes!" Aelradine gushes excitedly "Come on, I've got some leylines to check~"


End file.
